Daniel Mikaelson
This character was created by Superjokertv. Daniel Salvatore is a main character, antagonist and anti-hero in the The Vampire Diaries. He was formerly a major recurring character in the third and fourth season of the series. He was a witch of the Traveler subculture, and was responsible for turning himself into the first vampire. With both Silas and Amara now deceased, Dan is one of the most powerful known supernatural creature in the series' universe and is the oldest immortal being in the show. Dan is the oldest known member and a very distant ancestor of the Salavatore Family. Personality |-|Witch= In Original Sin, through flashbacks Dan was shown to be devoted to his family and who was willing to sacrifice anything, even his humanity, to protect them. He was strong and courageous, able to stand firm against whole legions of his enemies in direct combat, using his magic to his advanced. |-|Original Vampire= Upon becoming the first vampire, his demeanor darkened while in battle, as he was seen savagely killing his enemies. Dan is continuously described as being charming, sadistic, arrogant, intelligent and manipulative. Like vampires, especially the Originals, Dan is ruthless when it comes to getting what he wants. He breaks Matt's arm, before ripping out his heart and showing no remorse for it. Likewise, he did not care about torturing Damon in order to get him to do what he wants. However, Dan has shown to be willing to negotiate with people. He also appears to be very clever and cunning when dealing with others. His arguments were able to get Damon to help him through a deal, before resorting to more extreme measures after Damon's refusal. Later, he is shown to be kind and loving, and seems to be a broken soul, longing for help. However, he doesn't let his past effect his present life. He move forward with his plans and hope to be successful. Powers and Abilities Dan was the first vampire in exist and the oldest immortal being in the world, now that Silas and Amara are deceased. As an Original Vampire, Dan was stronger and faster than any non-original vampire, he is one of the most powerful supernatural beings in the TVD/TO universe. Even before Dan became a vampire, he was a master swordsman, even though he rarely uses a sword, due to his supernatural powers and abilities, his swordsman skills have not decreased. Relationships These are the people who had a relationship with Dan, throughout his life. *Qetsiyah (Frenemy) *Amara (Friend) *Klaus Mikaelson (Friend) *Elijah Mikaelson (Friend) *Kol Mikaelson (Ally) *Rebekah Mikaelson (Friend) *Abraham Lincoln (Frenemy) *Damon Salvatore (Descendant/Friend/Former Enemy) *Stefan Salvatore (Descendant/Friend/Former Enemy) *Tyler Lockwood (Friend/Former Enemy) *Elena Gilbert (Friend/Former Enemy) *Silas (Brother/Frenemy) *Caroline Forbes (Friend/Former Enemy) *Bonnie Bennett (Friend/Former Enemy) *Jeremy Gilbert (Friend/Former Enemy) *Matt Donovan (Friend/Former Enemy) *Katherine Petrova (Enemy) *Marcel Gerard (Friend) *Enzo (Enemy) *Kai Parker (Enemy) *Lily Salvatore (Descendant-In-Law/Enemy) Appearances Season 3 *''The End of The Affair'' (flashback) *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''Break On Through'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Season 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' *''She's Come Undone (as Silas' illusion) *''Graduation'' Season 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''The Cell'' *''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''No Exit'' *''Gone Girl'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Man on Fire'' *''What Lies Beneath'' *''Promised Land'' *''Home'' Season 6 *''I'll Remember'' *''Yellow Ledbetter'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Prayer For the Dying'' *''The Day I Tried To Live'' *''Stay'' *''Let Her Go'' *''I Never Could Love Like That'' *''Because'' *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Season 7 *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Age of Innocence'' *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Live Through This'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Cold as Ice'' *''Hell Is Other People'' ---- ''The Originals'' Season 1 *''Always and Forever'' *''Sinners and Saints'' (flashback) *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Webseries *''The Awakening, Part 4'' }} Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Male Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:The Originals Season 1 Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Supernaturals Category:Witch Category:Warlock Category:Immortal Category:Vampire Category:Undead